Player Characters
= Player Characters = Please feel free to make a page for your Character. If you have a Quote, Rumor, or an addition to the Allies or Enemies section of another Characters page, add it on. Please be respectful to others IC and OOC while doing so. :) If you would like a sample structure you can use for the page you write for your character, look here! Note; The information posted on these pages is considered public In-Character knowledge. = By Country = The Major Countries Amalgamation (founded 1c) * Diamante Telesca * Cassius Calarco * Zachariaus Volk (formerly: Gregor Matthias) - Retired, eloped * Dans Swordmaker - Dead, his soul bound to Eden's Realm * Antarun Proudson * Dame Lizette Flavius-Vercrux * Major Drakon Lelaroy * Sir Valentine Caspian * Inquisitor Troy * Lady Nicolette * Ser Gregor * Kiesh Hahn * Sephelia Larimore * Aleister "Foxy" Foxglove Celestine Empire (founded 1201z) * Sir Victor Cornelius - Retired * Ticondrius Draconis * Ser Antonia de la Rosa * Eucleides * Brother Bion * Sir Arthur Roca * The Imperial Gryphon, Dame Jeanette Mauplume * Lucas Sheppard * Heka Aceso * Carrick Draconis - Dead, Eden's Realm * Lumar Dubois * Kiri *Lord Aphelion Renevir *Lady Tethra Draconis *Captain Esdeline Dunnelon-Valance *Lady Belladonna Rue *Kormacc Foxglove *Key *Aphelion Renevir *Lady Cosette *Lady Eveline *Amorette Leblanc *Telray Ishuane *Luminitous *Sir Volk Wolffe *Ser Theodore Dunnelon * Sir Zachriel Nemokis of House Calis * Daxos * Dame Thalia of the House Leon * Itzel Nahuel * Julien Alcyone Beaufort * Andre Valance * Dame Alessia Demetriou * Sir Bertrand Lespoir * Holtz and Stoltz * Yeshua Ben-Yosef Telesca * 'Agreeable' Henri * Omiria Donnadieu * Michel de Clavans * Reginald St Bartholomew III Esquire II * Marie Labossiere Nadine Empire (founded 1742e) * Lady Amarantha Invictus * Sekril Uhsolin * Azeal * Grand Master Thorros Jarin * Aesa Abendroth * Dawson Reiner * Doctor Vorandiel * Valerian Blackwell * Merilimben "Ben" Ashdown * Armani Corvidaen * Iziibel * Celandine Durren * Aurelius Dowhei * Edward Marastine * Roberts * Ilithyia Adfaren * Ser Corvus Uldraven * Spider * Judge Cauldron * Valeria * Stradivarius (Stradha) * Sable * Caedis Umculo * Cicera Gaius Delfestrae * Zafirlukast the Mad * Diplomat Domni Atius * Sir Verus of House Terminatus * Sir Leofric Umbrosus * Elara Soras * Phi * Xort * Affinity * Sir Salo Margaretson de Angistine Citystates Long ago there were no empires, and citystates spanned from one half of the world to the other. Now all of the city nations to the east have been conquered aside from those out at sea. Those to the west only have survived due to the Celestines' distaste for conquest. Diplomatic ties between the Celestine Empire and most of the Citystates tend to be favorable, as none of them wish to anger the largest nation on their border. In exchange for aiding the Celestine Empire in times of war, the Citystates are granted security and abundant trade. This alliance, however, does not include the island nations of Eirie, Cestral, and Dace. The laws, traditions, and culture of all of the Citystates vary, as does their size and strength. Some of the more prominent Citystates are listed below: Ad Decimum (founded 921c) * Kenrin Arakai * Kamose Djedefra * Exeter Dei * Erebon Malachite * Aleister Moridaine * Roland Elias Asterum * Delora Taliss * Airi Rosewater * Finneus Locke * Hazel Wellverse * Katastrofi (Kat) Tavros * Hieronymus Galrath, Esq. * Korstantanos * Edmond Steep * Felix Castle Thorn (founded 33c) * Johannes Thorn - Retired, location unknown * Cpt. Eric Steiner - Dead, laid to rest * Karl - Missing on Tear * Gaius Atrais * Sir Volker Reinhardt * Sir Tor Artelius * Giovanni * Pynleon Zölest (Pippin) * Kaelan Estelmer * Lorrick Venethal * Lady Alice * Cal Northwode * Sir Joanna Warde * Cpl. Bordaine Korten * Sgt. Caedon A. Gallreen * Cpt. Victor Curoch * Lady Xasha Ibrihm - Currently Missing * Corp. Astra Artelius * Sir Malcom Wallace * Malachi Cestral (founded 2075z) * Cahan * Deckard Wulfgang William Conners - Died, laid to rest when his soul returned home to Cestral * Granuelle O'Conaill * Tynan * Allerm Coren - Retired, currently holding the Rift shut * Korrigan * Idrissa "Idris" Cobblemagne * Ser Séagdhanin MacDannin * Moira McDermott * Murdina nic Seónaid * Robin * Fionn Ó Conchobhair * Euphemia * Rendall * Safra Ramsey * Evie Moore * Agnes McCann * Aodhan Dunnelon-Mac Tir * Saoirse Ó Cearbhall Cole (founded 1876z) * Connor * Atilus Kayne * Victoria Sela * Esteban! - Retired, location unknown * Sir Tobias Payne * Hakon - Dead, laid to rest * Joshua Lindorm (of the line of Von) * Bilbúl the Alarming - Dead, Executed and banished to Eden's Realm * Admiral Pipe Rat *Vittore Veronesi *Jasper *Doc Silver *Caliban Sadero *Deon Eon *Fidget Fagitolli *Mr Copper *Anton Delfino *Julie Silverblade *Slevin *Valelio Vask *Imogen (Gin) *Nathanial Petrik *Roselyn Blackmoor *Nirnaeth Dúathen *Petron *Cannain Kate *Kit *Caspian de Appeso Dace (founded 1570z) * Duke Sychariel of Paloma Archduke of Solace * Coran Haeso * Shakes * Contessa Mieletassa Eluriel * Luscinia Pilazzo de Roccio * Carnum Statera * Colette Calae de Calae * Westley * Lady Felicity Roccio de Roccio * Ember * Zaffiro di Paradossi * Roji * Bassanio Roccio * Sebastian de Alzado * Katerina de Luca * Liliana Accolti * Xeris Rose * Rupidrandali Gonzagalino * Captain Rosalina Medici * Cane Di Strada * Lord Sirocco Paloma * Belladonna Valentino * Lady Francesca Lezzoni * Kai * Sunnahttps://twin-mask.fandom.com/wiki/Sunna The Eirie Isles (founded 886c) * Angelo Dulce - Retired, location unknown * Niccolo * Alyra Varelle * Lysia Varelle * Reonna Moss * Jolen Brand Mandala (founded 1651z) * Win-Jasi * Kuro - Dead, laid to rest * Yi Juyoung ("Joon") * Rekka The Razing Blade * Emiko Tekiya * Sochee * Seraphina * Tleyushiy Ugol' ("Ugol") The Savage Nations In truth, the ‘Savage’ nations are not necessarily savage at all. The nations that are considered ‘savage’ are simply the nations that have not signed The Rules of Society (a pact between many nations that specify a code of conduct when interacting with one another.) All of the Major Players and the Citystates have signed the Rules of Society. The ‘Savage’ Nations are made up of the following groups: Coatl * Cobraxa Ballantine - Retired, Wolf Queen * Inarania Elbereth - Retired * Rust * Timur * Khan Barkhan * Uma * Sinua * Oktaiyul Wildshadow * Ylfa Ravenbraid (also called Temujin) * Ayi'un Drir (founded early Age of Chorus) * Arabelle Syrenflames * Darcoth Krovanar - Dead * Cerisa U'zara * Bambi * Varketh * Klish * Isra * L'agomorpha * MorKa * Hag Gael * Tark Madir * Tiavin Tyrathem * Seraph - Retired * Giovanni * Drengr Langrhar * Ulgard the Bear * Yurök the Clanless *Rebelia Nyx (Rebel) *Raemara *Kalara *King Rosemary *Ki *Shaal-Het Saek * Amon Saccari * Laurel Bay * Arundale Kali - Retired.In the mist realm,General to Denial's forces. *Riada *Arash Navjeev *Zahirah *Dumah, son of Yishmael *Ali'grra Seccari *Ghazal'ahmar *Azuur *Zaheras *Ichius Singh *Yedder *Pidgin Trahazi (begun in the early decades of the Age of Chorus) * Tzura Layla - Dead, laid to rest. * Tzava Leko * Tzabina * Anka Novani * Valentina Poznă * Oleksander Nikolai * Ezra Turin Rotaru * Camelia Luminita Vidraru * Arika Vako * Barbieri (Barb) * Rook * Oleander Last-Bloom Vicaul * Caeli Oakenthorn * Cerys * Iiyanger Esturmann * Ragnarr Staalbjorn * Grundian * Sigurd Kolberg *Ezra Oakenthorn *Solvi Freyrson *Bjorn *Jófreður Johnson *Randr *Angrboða Hildóttir *Ylfa Ravenbraid *Ruby Hensynsløs = By Race = Celestials and Celestial-kin * * Prae - Retired, sealed in the Oubliette * Exeter Dei - Retired * Aidhrael * Sir Tor Artelius - Dead * Amorette Leblanc * Nova Khaos * Pynleon Zölest (Pippin) * Lavender * Katastrofi (Kat) Tavros * Prexiel * Zachriel Nemokis * Daxos * Castete Malutas * Itzel Nahuel * Dame Alessia Demetriou * Sir Bertrand Lespoir * Corp. Astra Artelius * Omiria Donnadieu * Vaeda * Petron * Malachi * Marie Labossiere Demons and Demon-kin *Contessa Mieletassa Eluriel *Carnum Statera *Ca'zutus Minx (Half-Demon) *Nameless (Half-Demon) *Klish *L'agomorpha (Half-Demon) *Koneres Holtan (Half-demon) *Megara (Half-Demon) *Timur (Half-Demon) *Oktaiyul Wildshadow (Demon-Blooded) *Raksha (Half-Demon) *Belladonna Valentino (Demon-blooded) *Rook (Demon-blooded) Effendal * Cúron Arandir * Juniper * Keelin Tornith * Kethrii * Naia Haleth * Laurel Bay * Skye'elen Adenour * Tiavin Tyrathem * Arundale Kali - Retired * Yeong Boneheart - Retired, a tree on the southern border of Solace * Seregon "The Revenant" * Akordia Dragostea * Ritari Talgehurst Saunges * Aster - Retired, laid to rest * Corvus Vorin * Sil'Arnith - Retired, Location Unknown * Allora *Kaelier, Dead, with Hawk *Gaeden *Da'Fen Vehnan *Tirananniel Iskmiirik *Vhynn Tel'Kiira *Tralen Sarmyar *Cestalagos Dîr Cellagar *Layola Mond-Licht *Varka D'nall *Karalli *Laerial Iârîn (formerly Cicera) *Folorian *Eskanthe (Doe) *Ritari Ephelhador, The Glittering Blade of Kaelin *Oleksander Nikolai *Rinarei *Miharanni *Aeloss Umbrael *Lelyna, Priestess of Whispers *Lirulin Aibhlinn Céibhfhionn *Cannain Kate *Umilythe Holaberos *Jah'ko'bi Valharice *Elara Soras *Trastiel *Roselyn Blackmoor *Nirnaeth Dúathen *Arridor (Arri) *Ritari Coi'omei Taumi *Durlan Castien Fae and Fae-kin * Aria * Aisling * Ghazal'ahmar * Hiccup * Lavender * Neek * Rebelia Nyx (Rebel) * Whiskey * Willow * Zaffiro di Paradossi * Kaelan Estelmer * Thiatale (Thia) * Beck Marlowe * Safra Ramsey * Fyrn * Vizlo * Shaal-Het * Nephilim * Shadar * Calliope * Oleander Last-Bloom * Anarawd Driscoll * Jasper * Julie Silverblade * Kalira * Barb * Xort * Scout * Felix Dragons and Dragon-kin * Rekka The Razing Blade * Aphelion Renevir * Ulgard the Bear * Shavarrah * Sochi * Nameless (Half-Black Dragon) * Seraphina (Half-Black Dragon) * Hawk * Arika Vako * Kalara * Ki (Half-Gold Dragon) The Others * Malcolm Evertide - Retired, locations unknown * Wrathmore Bane * Blackfish * Harper * Cantobas * Shai * Penance "Absolum" Irons, Dead, in Eden's Estates * Lady Rosaline Uldraven * Teagan Uldraven * Lillian, Dead, playing games with Orphan. * Anechka * Talvi * Aleena Erlan - location unknown * Hektor Rose * Bohn Jasset * Zura Azur Kai * Umon-Ra, "Vokurra Gu Yog Zura'"' * MorKa * Bernard Wolfsbane * Hag * Laylo * Ser (Sir) Hunter